Several diseases can be transmitted from the carrier to another person merely by both parties contacting the same instrumentality before any steps can be taken to protect oneself. Some of these diseases are transmitted via the streptococci virus and the HIV, or AIDS virus. Such a common instrumentality is a flush handle or a wash basin faucet handle, both of which are commonly touched by the user before the user's hand can be washed.
Hospital personnel are especially at risk from readily transmitted diseases from handling bedpans and urinals, as well as other containers utilized for disposal of body waste and fluids. Food service personnel put both themselves and consumers at risk from various viruses, fungi, and disease-causing bacteria. In penal institutions, both employees and inmates can be at risk from all of the same items of possible cross contamination.
Eckner U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,239 teaches a process for coating metallic substrates, particularly pipes, wherein the substrate is preheated. A powder coating is electrostatically applied to the surface of the substrate and melted as a result of the high preheating temperature. The process uses one heat hardenable synthetic resin in combination with hardening agents and cross linkable acrylate resins, a stabilized ethylene copolymer, and optionally polyolefin. These are substantially different materials from those of the present invention, the Eckner materials being placed onto a basically steel substrate with the resulting coating substituting for standard pipe wrapping.
Point U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,012 teaches a process for coating an article with substances that are convertible into two continuous but separate solid layers. Electrically charged particles are electrostatically deposited on the first unconverted layer. Point also teaches that the particles are carried to a high electrical potential of about 100 kilovolts as they are discharged adjacent the substrate.
Antimicrobial materials have been utilized in the coating of outdoor furniture to prevent mildew, and similar anti-fungal paints have also been developed. However, until now, no one has developed a coated product or method for inhibiting transmittal of dangerous bacteria and viral microbes.
Anti-fouling paints for marine applications are known, but they do not actively prevent marine organisms from attaching themselves to various items beneath the surface of bodies of water.
We have invented a method for coating substrates, especially metallic substrates, which results in a coated product that is capable of withstanding high impact, is not subject to corrosion, is resistant to germ retention and transfer, and thus is extremely well suited for the use in high bacteria environments. The substrate in the present invention is coated with a combination of a thermoplastic material incorporating an antimicrobial agent, which are cured in place. Alternatively, the substrate is coated with a combination of a thermosetting material and a thermoplastic material, either or both of which incorporate an antimicrobial agent, and which coatings are separately or simultaneously cured in place. The invention also comprehends products resistant to attack from fungus, positive and negative bacteria, yeast infections and contaminations, and viruses, as well as resistant to attack from corrosion, corrosive chemicals, caustic chemicals, and radiation.